Double face
|font color = white |track color = #C1EAF4 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Camus |previous = Saintly Territory |next = Saintly Territory (off vocal) |current track = Double face }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ アイドルソング カミュ Double face |image = |kanji name = Double face |romaji name = Double face |translation = Double face |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Camus (Maeno Tomoaki) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Suematsu Ryouta}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Camus|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Camus']], sung by [[Camus|'Camus']] voiced by ''Maeno Tomoaki''. Lyrics English = Your wish is my command! I’ll offer up my love Kneel before me, shout for joy! I’ll show you my love Both forms reflected in your eyes, the platonic purity of truth Ruling over you with a noble heart, the drastically pointed superiority Which one do you prefer? (Both will be as you wish) Whichever it is, I’ll give it to you! Captivation’s double face Everything called perfection I’ll snatch away its beauty! The flower of loneliness should blossom and fall But somehow growing distant, The wind warms my pride On this night of silence, this lullaby to the beat of the moonlight is for you! Until your eyelids droop, I’ll bestow a kiss on your lips again and again! Should it be this sweet? (Let’s enjoy this tea time in a dream) Don’t act so spoiled, it’s annoying! Feel it, this double sweetness Knowing both weakness and strength, This starry road shines ever brighter! All of this dualism is etched into my heart There is still a sky we know nothing of yet Together, I’ll lead you there As long as we hold on to this dream we can’t give up, we’ll fulfill it together! When nearest to this dream we can’t give up, I’ll show it to you! Everything called perfection I’ll snatch away its beauty! The flower of loneliness should blossom and fall But somehow growing distant, The wind warms my prideRomaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = onozomi no mama ni　ouse ni shitagai　ai o sasagemashou hizamazuku ga ii　kansei nurashite　ai o miseyo sono hitomi utsuru　ryouhou no sugata　shinjitsu no PURATONIKKU kedakaki HĀTO de　shihai o shite yaru　togatta DORASUTIKKU dochira no ga　osuki deshou? (Both Will Be As You Wish) dochira demo　kurete yaru miwaku no DABURU FEISU kanpeki toiu　shougou o zenbu utsukushiku saratte yarou (imashou) kodoku no hana　sakichireba ii demo nazeka　haruka naru kaze ga hokori o atatameru seijaku no yoru wa　gekkou o TAKUTO ni　nemuri no uta o For You mabuta ochiru made　kuchibiru kasanete　Kiss o ataeyou amai hodo　ii deshou? (Let's Enjoy, TeaTime In A Dream) amaeru na　wazurawashii kanjiro (kanjite) DABURU SUĪTO yowasa mo shiri　tsuyosa mo shitte sara ni motto kagayaku Starry Road subete no DYUARIZUMU　mune ni kizande mada shiranu (shiranai)　sora ga aru issho ni tsureteitte yaru (ikimashou) yuzurenai yume o　omochi ni naru nara　tomo ni kanaemashou yuzurenai yume o　ichiban chikaku de　misasete yarou kanpeki toiu　shougou o zenbu utsukushiku saratte yarou (ikimashou) kodoku no hana　sakichireba ii demo nazeka　haruka naru kaze ga hokori o atatameru |-| Kanji = お望みのままに　仰せに従い　愛を捧げましょう 跪くがいい　歓声濡らして　愛を魅せよ その瞳映る　両方の姿　真実の純潔-プラトニック- 気高きハートで　支配をしてやる　尖った孤高-ドラスティック- どちらのが　お好きでしょう？ （Both will be as you wish） どちらでも　くれてやる 魅惑のダブルフェイス 完璧という　称号を全部 美しく攫-さら-ってやろう（いましょう） 孤独の花　咲き散ればいい でも何故か　遥かなる 風が誇りを暖める 静寂の夜は　月光をタクトに　眠りの歌をFor you まぶた堕ちるまで　唇重ねて　Kissを与えよう 甘い程　良いでしょう？ （Let's enjoy, teatime in a dream） 甘えるな　煩わしい 感じろ（感じて）ダブルスイート 弱さも知り　強さも知って 更にもっと輝くStarry Road すべての二元論-デュアリズム-　胸に刻んで まだ知らぬ（知らない）　空がある 一緒に連れていってやる（いきましょう） 譲れない夢を　お持ちになるなら　共に叶えましょう 譲れない夢を　一番近くで　見させてやろう 完璧という　称号を全部 美しく-さら-ってやろう（いましょう） 孤独の花　咲き散ればいい でも何故か　遥かなる 風が誇りを暖める歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Double face |file link = }} |track name = Double face (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #A3DEEE }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Camus (songs) Category:Camus (songs)